Aliento
by Chisheccid
Summary: A veces un simple resbalón da la pauta para dejar fluir los deseos y después de ese momento, es necesario volver a resbalar para conseguir "aquello"


moDisclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Oda.

ALIENTO

Y nuestro Capitán favorito se encontraba sentado en el lugar de siempre, en la cabeza de aquel león que era la proa del barco, estaba allí mirando el horizonte como si no hubiese nada más entretenido que hacer, y debía admitirlo, precisamente a esas horas del día le estaba rotundamente prohibido acercarse a sus camaradas dado que era la hora individual de cada uno, allí cada quién se dedicaba por entero a sus hobbies, ocios o metas. Y así estaba la situación: Seguramente Nami se encontraría dibujando mapas mientras a su lado Robin estaría dedicada a leer cuanto libro estuviera en la repisa. No podía ir a interrumpir ya que el resultado era por demás, previsible. De Sanji ni hablar, se encontraría creando especias para la hora de la cena y sería un error fatal ir a molestarlo tomando en cuenta el último incidente con la salsa picante de por casualidad derramada en la salsa dulce…

Por otra parte, ir donde Chopper no le apetecía a pesar de pasarla muy bien con él, pero en esas ocasiones cuando se encerraba en la enfermería no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que hacía y se aburría como ostra, estado en el cual Luffy llegaba a ser más peligroso que un mismo rey de mar por eso de que causaba cualquier tipo de accidentes a su paso, y para ser sincero, desde aquella ocasión en la cual había tomado la cantidad suficiente de medicina como para dejarlo adormecido todo el día, ya no tenía ganas de molestarlo. Pensando en eso se hallaba cuando escuchó al otro extremo del Sunny, las dulces entonaciones del violín de Brook, por leves instantes pensó en ir hacia su camarada y cantar hasta quedar afónico, pero enseguida desistió al recordar aquella vez en que cantando con él se encontraba en total algarabía, tanto que tomó prestado el violín de Brook y en un desafortunado accidente, las cuerdas del instrumento se rompieron provocando la furia total del músico quién se quedó lamentándose al ver a su compañera temporalmente inservible.

Tampoco era opción ir donde se encontraban Usopp y Franky, siempre que estaba junto a ellos, por alguna extraña razón, había una explosión o algo por el estilo, y generalmente, el que se llevaba la peor parte era Luffy, como cuando en un arrebato de sed había bebido todo el contenido del barril de cola que estaba conectado al motor. ¿El resultado? Los motores quemados, varados en medio del mar y un castigo impuesto al Capitán que consistía en no dejarlo comer como era lo acostumbrado, con aquello había escarmentado lo suficiente.

Luffy se recostó nuevamente dándose por vencido, solo le restaba esperar hasta la hora de la cena o hasta que algún pirata apareciese o hasta llegar a una isla o hasta… Sonrió repentinamente ante la idea que recién le llegaba. Se levantó y buscó a la persona en cuestión, labor nada difícil dado que se encontraba en la cubierta, entrenando como era su costumbre.

Luffy se le quedó mirando mientras, por más imposible que parezca, analizaba absolutamente cada detalle del ambiente, del lugar y del momento, después de varios minutos, una sonrisa se le plantó en el rostro y decidió ser paciente, valdría la pena esperar para obtener el resultado deseado.

Se cercioró de que nadie más estuviera en el lugar para dar el siguiente paso, tomó aire para acotar algo pero un resbalón le hizo gritar.

-Zoro.- La voz temblorosa del Capitán le dio al espadachín la señal de que algo definitivamente andaba mal.

Lo último que pudo ver Zoro de Luffy fueron sus piernas cayendo precipitadamente por el barandal siguiendo a su cuerpo, sin pensarlo dos veces el peli verde se lanzó al mar para rescatar a su estúpido Capitán del eminente ahogo; tomando en cuenta la velocidad del barco y los pocos segundos que Zoro demoró en reaccionar y gritar un "¡Bobo al agua¡", el barco ya había recorrido una distancia razonable.

La odisea de Zoro para sacar a Luffy del agua fue grande, tomando en cuenta que nadie los escuchó gritar y el barco seguía su marcha. Hasta llegar a cubierta Luffy ya había tragado la suficiente cantidad de agua para encontrarse inconsciente sobre el césped verde del suelo, mientras un notablemente asustado Zoro se encontraba en la labor de revivirlo.

Empezó por presionarle el pecho a un ritmo constante pero nada. El cabeza hueca de su Capitán seguía allí tendido sin dar señales de vida. Nuevamente a presionarle el pecho sin obtener resultados. En plena desesperación optó por recurrir al mismo método que había utilizado días antes cuando el Capitán había caído por la borda sin estar nadie más presente.

No había tiempo que perder y juntó sus labios con los de Luffy para darle respiración boca a boca, después de varios minutos de contacto, Luffy reaccionó, con demasiada calma como para ser cierto.

-Oh, gracias Zoro- Dijo sin disimulo y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-La próxima vez no te salvaré.- Entonó Zoro evidentemente agitado.

Pero los dos sabían que aquello no era cierto, Zoro siempre lo salvaría de ahogarse de cualquier forma posible, además, los dos sabían de igual forma que aquello solo era un pretexto para aquel encuentro, y es que a ambos les había resultado muy agradable aquel primer contacto que desde aquel día se repetiría por siempre.

FIN

_Waaaa, me siento tan feliz, creo que a este paso definitivamente voy a romper mi propio récord…_

_Mi primer ZoLu y me ha dejado satisfecha. Esto es lo que pasa cuando después de haber leído tanto yaoi de One Piece empiezas a ver la serie nuevamente y se empieza a shippear como no se tiene una idea._

_Lo sé, estoy enferma… Jaja… Por otra parte tengo buenas noticias. Pienso dedicarme a escribir más sobre Death Note y en unas cuantas semanas empezaré con Bleach (Gracias a Kami que ya voy en el capítulo 23. ¡Ya quiero que aparezca Hisagi! .)_

_Eso es todo por ahora, se me cuidan._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Mucha suerte!_


End file.
